


we've all got Dark Secrets

by ax100, James_L, Leapfrog, Letterbomb464, MagicalSpaceDragon, QvQ1526



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax100/pseuds/ax100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_L/pseuds/James_L, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapfrog/pseuds/Leapfrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterbomb464/pseuds/Letterbomb464, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526
Summary: New school year, new faces, new experiences. Shiro is ready to take the world by storm! But it's only the first day and things are already starting to get crazy with this hot new senpai. Will he get his sempai to fall in love with him? After all, we've all got our own dark secrets.........Sorry I suck at summaries, plz read. CONTAINS YAOI, so don't like don't read. No h8rz!!!Rated M for eventual lemon.





	1. Dark Beginnings!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Koniichiwa! Welcome to our fic. o3o
> 
> Ano, we all worked super hard on this because Shiro is very kawaii neh?
> 
> Fufufu. Lots of people think that but that's spoilerz!!!
> 
> Anyways pls enjoy.  
> -Ashe-kun

BEEP BEEP BEPP BEEP

Shiro woke up, jolting into a sitting position. He looked at his clock. 7am.

“Time to get ready for school!!!” he exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the button so the darned thing would shut up. He jumped out of bed and took a quick shower because what are we, animals?? Before putting his uniform on. 

‘Oh yes’ he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. ‘That’s right, they didn’t have my size in the boy’s uniform so i have to wear the girl’s uniform….well, i don’t mind. It’s breezy’

He looked at the clock and was shocked to see that he had spent so much time admiring himself in the mirror that he was going to be late!!! “Oh crap!” he shouted, grabbing his brown leather school bag and running down the stairs. On the way out, he stopped by the kitchen to get a slice of bread so he wouldn’t go to school starving and probably faint from hunger

“What kind of student would I be if i was late ont he very first day of class!!!!! He thought. “Zarkon-sensei already has it out for me!!!”

He sprinted to school. It was tiring but he managed to get ther eon time, huffing and puffing.

“Late again, are we?” a smug voice said

Shiro turned to see lotor. ‘fuck ‘ he thought. ‘It’s lotor, the student council president’

“Well,” he said pretending to be confident “i’m not yet late”

Lotor huffed, checking his watch. “Fine, you win this time.” he glared at shiro as the two-toned-haired boy passed through the school gates. “Next time you won’t be so luckY”

Shiro didn’t say anything, just glared at him back. He wanted to say something in return but he knew he could get in trouble. Zarkon-sensei was also the principal and also lotor’s dad after all.

Hhe went to his classroom and opened the door to see his best friend matt holt.

“Matt!!” he yelled, feeling relieved. “We’re classmates again!!”

“Hell yeah we are!!!” matt replied. He walked over to give shiro a high five then also slapped his butt bcause they were best friends (no homo)

There was a squealing sound as another familiar face popped up.

“Pankeiki-chan!” Shiro shouted. His face split into a huge smile.

Pankeiki danced over to his desk hugging him tight. She was his best friend in the whole world. Her hair was white but glittered and looked like rainbows in thei light. Her cat ears twitched. She was half galra and half altean.

“Shiro kun~~~! :3”

“I didn’t know you would be coming to our school this year!”

“Shiro-kun I texted you!”

“Oh, yeah. Haha. I forgot.” They hugged before Pankeiki stepped back to fix her special lolita uniform.

Shiro looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were amazing rainbow orbs and the colors swirled around them. She was so kawaii.

Matt blushed because she was so beautiful. “Pankeiki-chan. Shiro’s told me a lot about you.”

“Thank you Matt-kun!”

RIIIIIIINNGGG!!!

The school bell rang, and Pankeiki sat in the desk in front of Shiro, a pink aura floating around her.

Coran-sensei walked into the classroom. Coran is usually a janitor, but today he was carrying bookds. Everyone sat up straight wondering what the man was going to do.

“Your teacher hasn’t showed up toaday,” he said. He went to the board and wrote down his name, which was ‘Coran-sensei.’

“For now i’ll be your teacher.”

“Haiiiii!” The class said in unison.

“Since today is the first day of school, I’ll be choosing a class rep…” he looked at the student attendance report, selecting a name. “Pankeiki-chan?”

Pankeiki blushed bright red. She was a perfect leader, but being very shy she wasn’t sure if she should lead the class. She stood with a perfect grace, white-rainbow hair swirling around her perfectly and her eyes sparkled. She was so beautiful that the whole class became quiet and held their breaths.

“Koniichiwa,” she said, bowing. “My name is Pankeeki. I will be your class rep.”

“Pankeiki-chan, who will be your assistant class rep?”

Pankeiki blushed, and then looked at Shiro. He was her best friend and she needed someone like him to help her. “Shiro-kun?”

Shiro looked surprised. He’d never thought someone would choose him. He stood from the desk giving Pankeiki a huge respectful bow. “My name is Shiro Shirogane. I would be honored to be your class rep.”

Class was very fun that day. Coran was a really good substitute teacher. He made things really fun and Shiro almost forgot he was in school. He still hadn’t seen his other friends Pidge, Lance, Keith, and Hunk yet. But he was excited to see them again soon.

RIIIINGG!!!

The bell rang and Shiro jumped out of his desk, ready. School clubs would be soon. He signed up for the cheer leading club this year.

THe cheer leading captain this year was Allura, who was super tall and beautiful and everyone loved her…. but……….. she had a dark secret!!!

"hello Allura-hime," shiro said, because everyone called her Allura-hime because she was so regal like a princess with long curly silver hair and sparkly blue eyes that shone pink in the light. "I'm in cheearleading club this year."

"Hello Shirogane-kun…." she said mysteriously… "we should start practice now"

"ok" said shiro and then they did.

They did lots of jumping and flips and things and SHiro looked super good in his cheerleading uniform which was blue and white with a short skirt that looked really cute on him and blue and white pom poms which sparkled a little.

Suddenly while he was on top of the cheerleader pyramid shiro saw… a boy!!!

He was watching the practice. He was super tall and buff and he had his uniform jacket open and he wasnt wearing a shirt under it so you could see his abs!!! He looked super scary and intimidating and handsome and his hair was dark and purple and spiky and super cool. Shiro did a flip off the cheerleader pyramid and it was super graceful and he realized the boy was watching…. *him*!!!

Then it was after practice and Shiro shyly walked up to the boy who had been watching him because he was handsome. "Hi, my name is Shiro" he said.

"I am Sendak" the boy said mysteriously. Shiro realized he was an upperclassman ((a/n: that means senpai!)) and he blushed. "hello Sendak-senpai" Shiro said. He was a lot taller than him and Shiro was intimdiated. but allso attracted to him because he was handsome. "I need to talk to you over there," Sendak-senpai said. He pointed by the side of the school.

"Ok," shiro blushed nervously. and he went with Sendak-senpai.

Once they got there… Sednak-senpai put his hand on the wall next to Shiro's head so he couldnt leave… and he had an evil smirk!!!

'Oh no,' Shiro thought as Sendak-senpai leaned closer. He was so scared. "You're very pretty" said sendak-senpai.

"Th-thank you," Shiro said, smiling. "Y-you're v-very handsome."

"I know," said Sendak-senpai.

Then Sendak-senpai reached up and brushed the gorgeous white hair out of Shiro's obsidian orbs. "D-don't do that!" Shiro yelled.

"Who is going to stop me???" Sendak-senpai chuckled evilly.

"Sendak-san! I should have known!" somoene yelled.

“Ulaz-San” Sendak growled. He turned around and looking at him angrily.

Shiro looked over Sendak's super ripped buff arm, he'd never seen such a tall glass of water before. This Ulaz-Senpai was so tall, dark and devilishly handsome. His beautiful purple hair was complimented by his beautiful magnificent golden orbs that could barely be called eyes. Shiro felt his heart go doki doki in his chest. It was going so fast and loud he was sure Sendak-Senpai could hear it. 

“You dare challenge me!?!” Sendak-senpai shouted. “You're not even in the same league as me.” 

A dark look came over Ulaz-senpai’s face, his golden orbs shadowed in darkness. He balled up his fists and a golden aura started to glow around him. Sendak-senpai stepped away from Shiro and started glowing too, but not as magnificently as Ulaz-Senpai’s was.

Then they were both shouting and punching each other. Shiro watched as their muscles flexed. They were fighting over him, this was so exciting. And a bit scary, what if Ulaz-Senpai lost. Then he'd be stuck with Sendak-Senpai forever, his love life would be dehydrated, like that one desert in Africa. Tears pooled in Shiro's beautiful obsidian orbs at the thought, he didn't want to be Sendak’s bitch.

But he musta not been crossing his fingers and toes hard enough because Sendak just pinned Ulaz-Senpai against a wall. It was all over, Shiro would be Sendak's now. He covered his face with his hands, he couldn't bear to look. That's when all of a sudden Allura-hime came charging in. And with her strong cheerleader muscles she pushed Sendak-Senpai away while also shouting.

After she pushed him she started glowing like Ulaz-senpai and Sendak-Senpai did but a whole lot brightererer. Allura-hime did a back handspring and her beautiful hair bounced and waved as she did. There was a flash of blinding white light and Shiro had to hold his hands out to cover them from the bright light. When it went away Allura-hime looked a little different. Her hair was up in a pretty bun and she was wearing a cool tight suit that also had a blue and pink skirt. 

Shiro gasped, she was even prettier than she was before, if that was even possible. Allura-Hime jumped in to help Ulaz-Senpai and in no time they had Sendak-senpai going away. Allura-hime shouted after him “Yeah you better leave Shiro Shirogane-kun alone. Don't ever come back Sendak-teme!” What a loser. 

Allura-hime went to help Shiro to his feet, he must've gotten palms sweaty, knees weak seeing his most beautiful gorgeous senpai turn into an even beautifuler magical elf girl who's white hair shimmered in the sunlight. “Th-thank you” Shiro said. Allura-hime smiled a little.

“It's our secret though” she said, putting her finger to her lips as she glowed white again. In a second she was back to normal, still tall and gorgeous. With a small wave she jogged away back to the field to keep practicing being the best cheerleader in the country. Shiro sighed happily as he watched her walk away, she was so pretty. He wondered if her hair was as soft and luscious as it looked, which it probably was.

“Are you okay?” Shiro jumped, his skirt flaring out as he landed. He blushed pushing his skirt back down, hoping no one saw anything. It was Ulaz-senpai. He looked so much more amazing and good looking up close. He was so slender and tall, but had amazing strong looking broad shoulders. Shiro could see his muscles through his shirt, they weren't big and scary like Sendak-senpai’s. They had a soft contour to them, he was soft, but buff. He was boft. 

Shiro went red like a tomato. Boft boys were his type, after all. ‘Oh shit’ he thought ‘ulaz-sempai is...really handsome…’

“Y-yes, I’m okay” he stammered, shyly poking his pointer fingers together, looking at a tree to the side. He couldn’t even look at Ulaz-sempai directly--Gawd, why was he so hawt!!!!

“What’s your name?” Ulaz-sempai asked, his voice rumbling like a storm of dark promises.

“M-My name is S-Shiro,” the two-toned-haired boy said. He squeaked when the tall, dark, handosme glass of water sempai knelt down in front of him. What was happening!!

“Your hurt” 

“What?” shiro couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was the doki-doki of his kokoro. He felt like he was having a heart attack.

“Your knee” ulaz-sempai said. “It’s bleeding” true enough, when shiro looked down, he saw that there was a tiny scratch on his knee.

“It’s nothing!” he said. But ulaz-sempai suddenly rose up to his full height. He was as tall as a 7 foot tall tree. Shiro was scared, but also turned on. He liked tol guys too, afer alll. Before he could say anything, ulaz-smepai suddenly swept him off his feet into a bridal carry!!1! Now he really was having a heart attack!!!

“OMG!!” shiro screamed, grabbing onto the lapels of ulaz-sempai’s gakuran. Ulaz-sempai chuckled. “Donut be afraid, shiro-chan.” then he got a determined look on his face. “It is my fault you got injured so im going to take u to the informary’

“Oh ok” shiro relaxed as ulaz-sempai jumped 300 feet into the air and jumped across rooftops so fast like a ninja. It was a scary ride but it didn’t seem to scary as long as ulaz-sempai was holding him.

They eventually arrived at the infirmary. Ulaz slammed the door open “MEDIC’ HE YELLED

“If you don’t stop yelling i’ll have to file a disciplinary issue with you” said a cold voice from inside the room. It was student ocuncil president prince lotor!!! (he told everyone to call him that)

Ulaz roared like a lion in the movies (a/n: lions don’t roar like that irl you know!!!) lotor scrambled backwards till he fell out the window

“I’ll be back” he shouted as he fell, like arnold schwarzeneger in Terminator 2: Judgement Day

“Good riddance fucking bastard” ulaz-sempai growled. Shiro felt his loins stir at the dirty language. Oh my, ulaz-sempai was a bad boy!!!! Bad boys were his type too, after all.

‘What was student council president prince lotor doing here thogh?’ shiro wondered. ‘Could he have…...a dark secret?!’

“Can i help you?” the creepy school nurse Haggar with her long white hair and glowing yellow eyes said as she emergedfrom behind the curtain. There were rumors that she was a witch and that she experimented on her patients. Rumor had it that if you went to her for treatment you’ll never be seen again. Shiro felt scared!!

“Ulaz-sempai,” he squeked, burrowing his face into ulaz’s strong chest “i don’t want to be left alone with her”

“Don’t worry my love” ulaz said, his voice rumbling like a lawnmower on an early sunday mornging “i will protect you”

‘Wait…’ shiro’s mind screamed. ‘My love?!’

Ulz seemed to recgnize his mistake too at the same time. He went very blue, as blue as a blueberry (galra blood is blue!!!!!!) and put shiro down, but gently. “I must go” he said before running out of the room, leaving shiro alone with the creepy lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axolotl-chan: OMG A CLIFFHANGER!!! O_O  
> shiro-kun: oh no what's going to happen to meeeee TT_TT  
> axolotl-chan: don't worry shiro-chan, everything will be ok!!!!......maybe.. fufufu  
> space-chan: plz like fav and review!!! constructive criticism ok but NO FLAMES!!!


	2. That's his type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sadly we do not own voltron...... yet!!!! one day, dreamworks, one day!!!!!!!! *shakes fist*
> 
> prince lotor-sama: ughhhhh im not introducing this chapter  
> space-kun: come on Lotor-samaaa!!  
> prince lotor-sama: I don't wanna  
> space-kun: come on, you know you want to *pokes cheek*  
> prince lotor-sama: *slaps hand away* Nope, not doing it *walks off screen*  
> space-kun: COME BACK HERE!!!  
> *drags Lotor Sama back into the frame*  
> prince lotor-sama: ugh fiiiiiiiiine. but I'm saying what I want!  
> space-kun: Uh well-  
> prince lotor-sama: PRINCE STUDENT PRICIPLE LOTOR IS THE BEST AND SHIRO DROOLS!!!!  
> space-kun: HEY!!!!!!!  
> prince-lotor-sama: END SCENE! Enjoy the chapter loosers!

Pankeiki-chan was making friends with all of Shiro's friends. It was lunch and she h had to pack her own because she's a vampire.

“That tomato juice looks amazing” he said.

Pankeiki-chan blushed purple (being half Galra gives you purple blood) and looked away. “I'm so embarrassed Keith-kun.”

“you shouldn't be, you're the most beautiful girl in this school.”

He was right of course and Pankeiki smiled big again. She was glad to have a friend like Keith-kun. Pidge-chan waa taking apart a robot for the robot club she was in. Sbe cooly ignored the two.

“I haven't seen Sbiro-san today,” Lance said. He looked very concerned. “He's usually back from cheer leading practice by now.”

everybody became very worried suddenly. They knew he was in danger.

“we need to save Shiro-San!!!!” Pankeiki decided.

All of them agreed and they hopped over the table and ran to save Shiro. But the student council Lotor and his henchmen on the student council were there.

“it's lunch,” he yelled. His eyes shot flames.

“step aside student council President price Lotor!!!!” they all yelled back.

One of his student council girls grinned evilly and grabbed Lance! Lance could not escape her oak tree group and he cried a lot.

“LET HIM GO!!!” Pankeiki yelled and her aura became blazing like the sun. It was so shockin people gasped around her. An aura!!!! She was so strong!!!

“never!” student counsel Prince Lotor laughed evilly.

Around him axca, narti and ezor tensed. The student council were flawless, with beautiful shimmering hair (but not as beautful as Pankeiki’s rainbow stands). Zethrid, who was still holding lance had purple hair with blonde tips. There were two strips of hair, one on each side of her face that were striped black. She was so strong but super super pretty and everybody was scared of her except for Pankeiki-chan who’s aura burned even brighter. It mAde the room so bright that no one could see that the room was blue with light.

Narti leaped to attack, but Pankeiki leaped 100 feet into the air and dodged her!!! 

Lotor got scared, stumbling backwards.

“Your so strong!!!!” He yelled.

“Give up Lotor, you can't beat me!”

Lotor laughed and then sprouted wings!!!! They were beautiful and white but they shined gold in the light. “You can't beat me!!!” He yelled.

Pankeiki-chan smiled evilly and sprouted her wings too. One was a bat wing the other was an angel wing because she is half vampire. “I am not scared of you Lotor!!!!”

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Shiro stood int he nurses office and he was super scared. Ulaz-sempai left him after running off because he was embarrassed. Shiro didn’t have Ulaz’s large muscles to protect him anymore. He was sad and scared. 

“Hello student. Whwt is the matter with you” said Haggar mysteriously but also creepily. She was wearing a creepy cloak and her yellow eyes made Shiro more scared.

“Ew no stay away. I am fine.” Shiro said in fear but his knee started to bleed more so he got tired and fell over from the blood loss. “OH NO” He yelled out. He was getting real tired and the nurse was being creepier.

The nurse reached down to grab his arm while giving a weird smile and Shiro didn’t like it. ‘Oh no who will save me? My knee is hurt i can’t use my professinal martial art skills to defeat her?’

Just then Shiro felt the secrect strength he had deep inside him come to life and he challenged Haggar to a duel. He rose up and they fought. They punched and kicked each other and stuff.

The all the sudden, someon come in the door… IT WAS

“Sendak-Senpai!?” Shiro yelded! The creepy latdy grabbed his left arm because he wasn't watching and her nails cut him, adding more blood to the pool already on the floor. That's when his power became maximumer. His arm turned gray and then hardened and became a super cool metal bionic arm! He was like a cyborg, only sexcier because it was only his arm that was metal and not his pretty parts like his face. Also his metal arm started after his boft biceps brachii so his muscles still showed. 

The creepy nurse witch gasped and backstepped, she hadn't meant for her dark secrets to be revealed. And now there were two witnesses.

Shiro Shirogane flexed his new metal arm. Now he could definitely defeat the witch doctor, his power levels were on another level. But before he could start powering up Sendak-Senpai ran into the room (haha bet you thought I forgot he was there), and grabbed Shiro by his uniform collar. ‘He must be jealous of my cool arm’ Shiro thought. What a loser.

Sendak-senpai snarled “Your power can't be more maximum than mine!!!one!”

Shiro was scared, his heart was doing the doki doki again and he wasn't sure if it was because Sendak-senpai was so hot and being held up in the air was his thing, or if it was because Sendak-Senpai was actually really fuckig scary and he wasn't sure if he remembered to put underwear on under his skirt. And Sendak-Senpai was a pervert, he didn't want him to look up his skirt like a… Like a gross hentai. 

Shiro screamed and kicked his leggy out real far and got Sendak-Senpai in his ugly, hot face. He didn't want Sendak-Senpai to stick his thingy in his you know what.

Sendak-Senpai yelped and held his right eye, Shiro got him good. If this were the future and Shiro has enhanced muscles, Sendak-Senpai might have gotten a cool metal eye. But he couldn't kick him that hard without making his skirt flare out, so he didn't hurt him that hard. But it was enough that Sendak-Senpai dropped him and stumbled back and crashed into the informaries desk. His big football player body almost crushed the creepy nurse but she was pretty fast for an haggered old witch woman.

Shiro fell on his bum, his skirt floofed around him like a rose on the floor. Would have been picture perfect if he hadn't landed on his pool of blood. Now his skirt was gonna be ruined! He couldn't walk around with his skirt stained red, blood stains were hard to get out!! He was going to be socially ruined. He didn't have much time to worry because Sendak-Senpai was back on the move again. Hopfully not swiggity swoogitying for his booty.

Lucky for him, Sendak-Senpai turned his attention to Wonder Witch. “It's not fair, why does he get a cool metal arm? I want a metal arm too! I deserve it more than him!” Sendak towered over her, cuz she was hunching so she looked really short. 

Before she could say anything, suddenly the door slammed open and Ulaz-Senpai burst back into the informary. His golden orbs narrowed when he saw Sendak-Senpai in the room and Shiro on the floor. He growled, all his teeth showing “Sendak-teme!! What do I have to do to keep you away from Shiro-kun!!!” He grabbed Sendak-Senpai's jacket and pulled him close. “Leave Shiro-kun alone!”

“Who's gonna make me?” Sendak-Senpai smirked evilly hotly again.

Shiro was glad no one was looking at him because he was blushing like crazy, he looked like a hot red chile pepper. They were fighting over him, again. It seemed like being fought over was his thing too.

Both of them started glowing golden auras, Ulaz-Senpai opened his mouth to say something back when suddenly there was a record needle scratch and their glows cut off. And both he and Sendak-senpai’s heads were snapped downward. Haggar the creepy nurse had both their ears in her hands. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS! All 3 of you go to the princleoes office right now! You're all in big trouble.”

Ulaz-Senpai and Sendak-Senpai winced as she shouted very loud. Shiro blushed wen he saw their ears pin back even though he was in the middle of getting in trouble, that was very kawaii-desu ne! 

That was short lived as Haggar grabbed him too and dragged him, Ulaz-senpai, and Sendak-Senpai down the hall. Now his blood red blush was from his burning embarrassment at being taken to the principles office. In trouble in the first day! This was just awful. And worst of all, there were rumors that Principole Zarkon was a zombie!! He didn't want to be eaten, he'd watched The Walking Dead seasons 1-7, even though the true monsters were actually the living not the dead. Still. Zombies were scary.

He wished he could put on a brave face like Ulaz-Senpai was. But he was just so scared. His heart was going doki doki again and not in the good way. 

They walked to the pricnaps office which was really far away it took them like idk 40 mins to get there bc the school is soooo big. Ulaz-sempai and Sendak-sempai glared at each other the whole time, their golden auras burning the whole way there. If shiro had an aura it would be burning red like a cherry bc he was blushing so hard in frony of this 2 hot sempai. He found that awesome.

Suddenly they found thsemleves at the door yo the prinpoles office. It was a giant all metal door like the vault to a safe in a bank. 

“WE’RE HERE" ULAZ YELED at the door

“PASSWORD PLZ" saif a deep booming voice from inside the rom

Shiros tummy started to feel bad. Oh no! The witch doctor nurse didnt tell them the pword!!!! 

“i got this" said sendak-sempai, shoving shiro and ulaz-sempai out of the way. He knocked on the door and then KICKEF IT. It didn’t open

“fuck!!!!!!!” sendak yelled, clutching his foot

Suddenly, shiro remembered someyhing… “my cool new arm!” he announced. He eent to the doot and made his arm metal ahain. Then he PUNCHED THE DOOR OUT OF ITS HINGES

“holy shit!!!!!!” said the deep booming voice. It was…..principal zarkon!!

“zarkon-sensei!” all 3 of them exclaimed. 

“come inside, children"

They all nervously went in. Suddenly a second metal door grew out of the destroyed hinges and locked them all in the room!!!

“welcome to my office" rumbled predicament zarkon from behind them. They turned around and were faced with the ominous shadow of the big man. They didnt notice earlier but the room was completely dark except for the parts where there were light. The only source of light was the giant window from behind zarky. Light streamed in and highlights and contours appeared out of the darkness. Preaident zarkon was just a silhouette in the dark room. His eyes were glowing purple unlije the usual galra yellow. They looked like fireflies on his face, if fireflies were purple.

“ssssit down" he said, gesturing to the 3 chairs that suddenly apleared behjnd the 3 guys. Was he a magic?! They sat down tentatickly. The light from the winfow streamed in and fell on the chairs like a spotlight. It was nerve wrecking!!

“it haaasss come to my attenshun youv3 been making troubles here and there" he said mysteriously...shiro gulped nervousy. Mystery boys were his type too, after all.

“it was sendak-sama’s doing” ulax said

“yiu snitch ass lil bitch!!!!!” sendak yelled, jumping to his feet growly growly.

“ur beneath me and my standards" ulaz said coolly

“SHUT UP" zarkon sendei yelled. Slamming his hands doen on the desk. “let me make one thing clear: you are all POND SCUM"

All 3 od them gasped!! Pond svum!! 

“if i hear about you making troubles again i will expel you immediately" zarkon said threateningly. “be like ny son student council presudent prince later and bhave urselfes"

At that moment there was a big crashing sound like glass shatterung bevause the window did indeed shatter!!!! The massive mass landed right on zarkon’s desk. When they all looked, there it was, slumped over the desk:

Student council president prince lotor!!!! He had been defeated!!!!

“NOOOOOOOOOOO” ZARKON SCREAMED “WHAT A LOSER”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: remember to leave likes and reviews!!!!1!!!!!!!!!! flamers will be ROASTED BY A DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!!!!!


	3. ZARKON'S DARK SECRET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN!!!!! Axolotl-chan here! ~3^ eto....gomennasai for the late update v_v things got really busy!!! we have lives too, you know!! >_< ^_^ anyway, here is the new chapter!! but before that.... *kicks Lotor-sama's leg*  
> Lotor-sama: >_> What?!!?!  
> Axolotl-chan: say the disclaimer!!!! >w<  
> Lotor-sama: >_> <_< -_-  
> Axolotl-chan: pweeeaazzeeee? OwO  
> Lotor-sama: *sigh* *rolls eyes* Axolotl-chan, Leap-chan and Spacey-chan don't own Voltron  
> Axolotl-chan: because if we did, Shiro-chan would be dating everyone!!!!! ^w^ he's soooo kawaii!!! now onto the chapter!!!!

\---------------- ch. 3

 

Student council president Pricne Lotor's funiral was the next day (bet u didnt see that coming!!!!!!!) and it was super sad except he was the meanist kid in school like in the movie Mean Girls so nobody really missed him. Except his friends who were all so sad they were wearing black even though it was Wensday which is the day mean girls are supposed to wear pink. They were super sad. Princible Zarkon didnt go tho bc he's a bad fahter (see!!! Lotor had a sad basckstory!!!!! you jsut dint read btween the lines to see it!!!! I bet u feel sorry now!!!!!!!)) and everybody thought he was even meaner and scarierrer than they already did because now they knew he was eeeeeeevil and a bad dad. Shrio felt congfilcted tho bc evil dads were his type. He was kind of old and super evel but he was also super smexy so shiro didndt know what to think.

 

Anyway then the day after that everybody ws going back to school. Shiro sat down at lunch with his friends. "Hi guys yesterday was crazy" shiro said.

 

"Shiro are you ok??????" said Kieth. "why were u at the princplea's office yesterday????????"

 

"there was this creeper watching me at cheerleading practice" Shiro sobbed uncontrollably. "he was super creepy and a pervert."

 

"Was he hot?" siad Lance.   
  
"He was super hot," Shiro said dreamily. 

 

"at least he was hot," Keith nodde.d

 

"Hey dunces, here he comes" said Katie ((a/n: thats Pidges real name!!!! its stupid to call a girl pidge!!! She is a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)) who had super long hair in a pretty braid with a sparkly pink and purple headband and super cute flower earrings on ((you know the type that are real flowers!!!!)) and she was wearing super cute makeup that made her look super cute and blushy like a princess, even more than allura-hime!!! and she had on a short sleeved pink and purple and white dress that went to her knees and had little flowers and hearts on it and was super cute, and she was wearing sparkly purple high heels~!!!!!! and she still was working on a robot because girls can be geeks too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"lets kick his ass!!!" said keith standing up and pulling out his knife b/coz Keith always has a bunch of knives, he's crazy prepared!!!!!! the other paladins also stood up and put their hands up in fists like boxers.

 

Shiro looked up. But instead of sendax senpai it was……… ULAZ-SENPAI?

 

"wait guys no thats not him" said shiro but they were already fighting.

 

It was like how they do in football where all the people jump on the guy with the egg shaped ball. But instead of Ulaz-Senpai going down for the count like those LOSER football players *cough cough* Sendak-Senpai *cough cough* Upaz-Senpai powered up and everyone who jumped on him went flying back like 30 feet. 

 

Keith landed on his back and his knife went sliding across the floor. Because Pidge had a dress she was able to gracefully float down like Princess Peach so she didn't take any fall damage. Lance went flying and his butt smacked into Keith and Keith pushed him off, his face going a little red. Matt also landed on his back but he jumped up quickly, ready to throw down. Hunk wasn't there because he was busy in the kitchen talking with lunch lady Sal. 

 

Before Shiro could jump in and say something, Matt grabbed his arm and said “come on, let's get you to safety!” He was trying to save Shiro from danger like he was his Prince Charming. That was Shiro's type too. Shiro was so distracted he forgot Ulaz was about to get the crap beat out of him by a bunch of jnderclassmen.

 

After Keith recovered from having Lance’s gluteus maximus in his face, he looked around quickly to try and find his knife. Ulaz spotted it first under a table and sprinted for it. Keith saw him running and saw his knife. “Oh no you dont!” He yeled and ran after Ulaz. He caught up real quick because he has super long legs and is a super good runner but never joined the track team because he's emo and emo kids don't participate in school sports and spirit stuff.

 

Pidge saw them both running for the knife and pulled out one of her cool inventions (because gurls can be inventors too even if they're girly and like wearing dresses gais!). She hadn't tested it before so this was going to be test 1. It was supposed to shoot out like a lasso and shock or tie up whoever she aimed at. She made sure to aim at Ulaz-Senpai and shot. But just as she shot Lance came running up behind her and slipped on some spilled juice and knocked into her, throwing her aim off because Lance can't do anything right and all he ever does is mess everything up and the gang doesn't keep him around for ANY OTHER REASON than to make him not feel bad. 

 

They crashed to the ground, Lance’s face pressed up against Kattie’s chest. Katie's invention completely missed Ulaz and tangled up Hunk who was just walking into the lunchroom. Now he was all tied up on the floor and crying because that's all Hunk does. Katie shoved Lance away, blushing a little, “Danmit Lance, now how are we gonna stop that hentai bully!”

 

Lance stood up and brushed himself off before helping Pidge up and kissing her hand like a proper gentlman. Because that's what Lance is if not anything, a good proper gentleman who would never think of any woman in any objectifying way or have any gross hentai thoughts. Lance was good, pure, and innocent to any types of lewdery or kinks. “My apologies, Miss. Katie Holt. I should not have been such a bumbling bafoon and bumped into you. If there's anyway I could correct this grievous error that is entirely my fault, I will do it for you, fair lady.” He said with a sincere smile.

 

Katie just gave him a done expression before pointing to Keith and Ulaz, who were in an intense battle to pry the knife away from the others hand. “How about helping them you blockhead?”

 

“Anything for you, my lady.” Lance bowed before leaping away to help Keith. He ran and jumped over Hunk, who was still crying like always. He ran up behind Ulaz and jumped on his back, messing up his balance. Except, that extra force pushed him forward towards keith, jerking and twisting keiths wrist. Keith cried out and let go of the knife so now Ulaz had it.

 

“God damnit Lance! I had it under control, why do you ruin everything!!??” Keith shouted very angery before realizing what he said and his eyes going all soft. 

 

Lance let go of Ulaz and stared at Keith, tears pooling in his beautiful blue orbs before he turned and ran out of the cafeteria crying harder and more pathetic than all the times Hunk had cried added together. Ulaz just kinda stood there ackwwardly. Petty human emotions weren't really his strong suit.

 

Lance, still sobbing uncontrollably into his hands jumped over Hunk (who was now crying more cuz Lance was crying). He ran into the hallway, tears blurring his vision so bad he was blinder than Matt. Speaking of which, he was so focused on crying he ran right into Shiro and Matt, who suspiciously pulled away from each other's faces after Lance crashed into them.

 

Shiro swiped at his mouth quickly, before looking at Lance, a concern look in his eye. “Lance, what's wrong, why are you crying like Hunk?”

 

Lance sobbed, he was shaking so bad the poor baby. “I-I I was trying t-to help K-keith p-p-protect you from that m-muh-mean bully, but all I do i-is mess e-everything up.” Lance started crying even harder, hiccuping with each breath. He rubbed at his eyes, which were already getting red and puffy, ruining his good boy looks.

 

Shiro got a cross look across his face “You did what!?” Matt tried to pat his shoulder and calm him down. Lance cowered and shrunk away from Shiro's explosive anger. “You hurt Ulaz-sempai!?”

 

“Wh-what n-no, I was, I was just trying to help.” Lance sniffled, looking up pleadingly at Shiro. But instead all he saw was Matt, Shiro was running down the hall back towards the cafeteria. Matt looked side to side wide eyed, and adjusted his glasses before awkwardly patting Lance on the shoulder.

 

“That's rough buddy.”

 

Lance sniffed, “I'm not your buddy, pal.”

 

Shiro sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could without tearing his skirt or making it flair out too much.

 

Takatakatakatakataka

 

He held his hands bunched up against his chest, framing his nice man tiddies as he ran. Oh he hoped he could get there on time! Ulaz-Senpai's life was at stake. He didn't know how things could get any worse, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting them to fall out. But he couldn't stop the glimmering orbs from trailing behind him as he ran. Which could explain how he crashed into somebody, because he wasn't looking where he was going. He bounced backwards off them and fell down, sprawled backwards. He quickly adjusted his skirt before anyone could look and rubbed his head (no not that one y-you sick hentais!!!).

 

“Are u alright?” asked a voice. When shiro opened his eyes, he saw not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, not 5, not 6, not 7, but 8 hands held out toward him!!!!!!! His gaze travelled up the arms--and what big muscly arms they were!!--and he saw the face of the guy he had bumped into. He was some kind of alien and shiro found himself blushing. Aleins were his type too, after all. This guy had a beak and huge animu eyes and hairs. Actually he looked crazy but thats okay

 

“Yes i’m okay” shiro squeaked. His heart started to paltpiteete. He wanted to hold the stranger’s hand but which one? He blushed even more red. .  he could imagine all the things the 8 wonderful hands of the handsome stranger could do to him…

 

He shook his head to get rid of the naughty images!!!! ‘Keep it together, shiro-chna!!!’ he berated himself ‘this is a serious stiuation!!’ he took one of the hands held out to him and let the stranger pull him up

 

EXCEPT THE STRANGER ALSO SLIPPED!! And they both came carashing down to the floor again. When shiro opened his eyes his face was super near the stranger’s. His entire body blushed. ‘OMG!!!!!’ he thought

 

The stranger flashed him a seduxtive smize “well now, what a fine specimen you are...” he said

 

shiro ‘s instuncts reacted before he could. He PUCNHED THE GUY IN THE FACE except only with his real arm and nothis cool new metal arm or else the dude wouldve died probs. “HENTAI!!!!!” HE SCREMED, pushign the guy ooff and running away, holding his skirt down so no hentais coudl see underneath

 

Little did he know he just ran into the new science teacher mr dr slav slavikin-sensei…..

 

MEANWHILE

 

Pringle zarkon sat in his office in the dark and alone. He had lost his only son student council president prince lotor. He couldn’t even go to the funeral bc he had explosive diarrhea and wouldve probably farted too mch. He was so sad!!! (a/n: see zarkon’s not a bad father!!!!! Don’t hate on him TT___TT)

 

Suddenly he could feel a dark presence int he room. ‘Impossible!!!’ he thought ‘this place is shut tight, not even one oxygen can get inside!!!’

 

“That’s what u thot” said a voice from behind him

 

He whirled around to see a diminutive studet there. ⅓ his height but he was terrified. It was pidge,!! She had gotten bored of fighting with ulaz so she left and shed her girly demenaor otw to his office. The light glinted off her huge glasses menacingly.

 

“We had a deal zarky” she said, her voice stone cold steel

 

“Leaf me alone” he said “can’t u see im grief”

 

She slammed her fisht down on his desk, rattling all the things. “Not my concern!!!!” she yelled. “Did u forget our aggreeement?” she snarled. Suddenly a green light started to surround her. It swilred around her like a magical girl anime except it was dark green instead of light green so it was clearly eveil energy. Zarkon stood afraid!!! Then the energy faded away to reveal pidge’s real form as….

 

**ＰＩＤＧＥＯＴＴＯ　ＧＵＮＤＥＲＳＯＮ**

 

ＰＩＤＧＥＯＴＴＯ stetched out his magnificent wings and combed back his pidgeotto haircut, which humans took and called the ‘undercut’. 

 

“ＮＯＷ　ＴＨＥＮ，　ＷＨＥＲＥ　ＷＥＲＥ　ＷＥ．．．” he screeched menacingly “ＷＥ　ＡＧＲＥＥＤ　ＴＨＡＴ　Ｉ　ＷＯＵＬＤ　ＧＩＶＥ　Ｕ　ＰＡＮＫＥＩＫＩ－ＣＨＡＮ　ＩＮ　ＥＸＣＨＡＮＧＥ　ＦＯＲ　ＴＨＥ　ＥＳＴＥＥＭＥＤ　ＤＲ　ＰＲＯＦＦＥＳＯＲ　ＭＲ　ＳＡＭＵＥＬ　ＨＯＬＴ”

 

“Yes we did…….” zarkon agreed, quaking in fear.

 

“Ｉ　ＭＡＤＥ　ＩＴ　Ｖ　ＥＡＳＹ　ＦＯＲ　Ｕ　Ｉ　ＢＥＬＥＩＶＥ．．．．．ＢＵＴ　ＵＲ　ＳＴＵＰＩＤ　ＳＯＮ　ＳＴＵＤＥＮＴ　ＣＯＵＮＣＩＬ　ＰＲＥＳＩＤＥＮＴ　ＰＲＩＮＣＥ　ＬＯＴＯＲ　ＧＯＴ　ＩＮ　ＴＨＥ　ＷＡＹ．　ＮＯＷ　Ｕ　ＨＡＶＥ　ＴＯ　ＰＡＹ　ＴＨＥ　ＰＲＩＣＥ．”

 

“I already lost my son, you have no hold on me anymore” zarkon said, angry now

 

ＰＩＤＧＥＯＴＴＯ put his clawed foot up to scratch the remains of his last kill from between his bird teeth. Hhe smirked evilly. "ＲＥＡＬＬＹ　ＮＯＷ．．．" he said, and zarkon felt his blod run cold. "Ｉ　ＤＯ　ＢＥＬＩＥＶＥ　ＴＨＥＲＥ＇Ｓ　ＡＮＯＴＨＥＲ　ＰＲＥＣＩＯＵＳ　ＰＥＲＳＯＮ　ＩＮ　ＵＲ　ＬＩＦＥ．．．Ａ　ＣＥＲＴＡＩＮ　ＳＨＯＰＰＩＮＧ　ＭＡＬＬ　ＳＥＣＵＲＩＴＹ　ＧＵＡＲＤ．．．．"

 

Zarkon’s world came to a stop. ‘Varkon….’ he thought. His secret lover that he met when he was still young and selling nachos at the food court. They were actually called spachos short for ‘space nachos’ but it was actually just normal nachos with black and blue and purple food coloring in the cheese with some white specks for stars. Varkon told him how zarkon’s eyes sparkled like the tiny white stars in the cheese and zarkon had been in luv with him ever since.

 

“What did u do to him…..” zarkon gorwled.

 

ＰＩＤＧＥＯＴＴＯ laguhed. “ＮＯＴＨＩＮＧ．．．ＹＥＴ．” he taunted lbefore hopping to the windowsill. “ＪＵＳＴ　ＳＴＩＫ　ＴＯ　ＵＲ　ＥＮＤ　ＯＦ　ＴＨＥ　ＤＥＡＬ，　ＺＡＲＫＹ，　ＡＮＤ　ＮＯＴＨＩＮＧ　ＢＡＤ　ＷＩＬＬ　ＨＡＰＰＥＮ　ＴＯ　ＵＲ　ＰＲＥＣＩＯＳ　ＶＡＲＫＯＮ．” he spread out his glorious wings. “ＦＡＲＥＷＥＬＬ，　ＰＲＩＮＣＩＰＡＬ　ＺＡＲＫＯＮ．．．” he said ominously before taking off lfying away outside the window, cackling like an evil person.

 

Zarkon curmbled to the floror. ‘Fuck’ he thought in despair ‘pdigetto’s gotte me corned”

 

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENMECHANGE

 

When SHiro ran back in the cafeteriao Keith-kun and Ulaz-senpai were still staring at each other like in one of those wild west standoffs where theyre waiting for the clock to be high noon before they fight. Shiro looked at the clock and it was almost high noon!!!! he couldnt let his super hot best friend and his super hot crush fight!!!!!

 

"keith-KUn, Ulaz-senpai, no!!!!!!!" shiro shouted as he ran in between them. "You can't fight!!!!"

 

"No, shiro, I can take him!!!" shouted Keith-kun as he turned his knife into a big glowing purple sword and pointed it at ulaz-snepai. "Fite me u motherfuker!!!!" His hair was kind of messy and it hung in front of his beautiufl purple orbs, giving him a dark mysterious look. Shiro knew that keith-kun had a dark and mysterious past and it was super painful for him to use his special magic knife because it was full of tragedy and sorrow, so he was super touched and sad that keith-kun was using it for him when he didnt even want him to fite. ((a/n: when you find out what keith-kun's secret backstory is youre gonna be really sad you gais!!!!!))

 

"If you insist," said ulaz-senpai cooly, and he held up his sword too and poiinted it at keith-kun.

  
"NO!!!! shouted shiro and spun around to stpo ulaz-senpai from hurting keith-kun, except he slipped on the lunch room floor and fell down and landed on his butt with his legs apart and his skirt was up and keith-kun and ulaz-senpai both swa under his skir!!!! he pushed his skirt down but it was too late they both had already got nosebleeds and fainted. 'oh no' thought shiro 'i'm so emparassed!!!!!!!'

 

just then there was nobody left in the lunchroom but then somebody stepped out of the shadows behind shiro-chan. "shiro-chan, i found you" said a evil voioce. Shiro gasped and turnd around and it was…… SENDAK-SENPAI!!!!!

 

"youll never win, Sendak-senpai!" shiro shouted even tho he was scared. "my Heart doesnt belong to you!!!!" he thought of his beloved keith-kun and ulaz senpai. They both just wanted to protect him, he had to be strong for them.

 

"Your heart might not, but you do!" said sendak-senpai evilly. just then shiro realized Sendak-senpai grabbed him around the waist and carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "put me down!" Shiro shouted. "but I have such a nice view" said sendak-senpai as he patted shiro's butt. shiro gasped. He was mostly scared but also he kind of liked it because forceful guys were his type, after all.

 

"Don't do that, p-pervert!!!" shiro shouted blushing. he tried to punch and kick sendak-Senpai but Sendak-senapi just laughed evilly. 

 

"Help!!!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shiro-chan shouted as Sendak-senpai carried him away into…… THE SHADOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

~To be continued…~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leap-chan: Uwah, Spacey-chan made a [Jojoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwY84Fg4NsM)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if we owned voltron season 4 would be out by now!!!!!!
> 
> space-kun: ughhhhh stupid leap-chan it wasnt a jojo reference!!! >.< it was for DRAMA!!!!!! anyway, allura-hime, introduce the chapter!!!  
> allura-hime: Uwaah, this one is my favorite chapter so far!! you guys are really gonna love it!!!!  
> space-kun: Allura-hime, you're so much better at introducing the chapter than prince lotor-sama was!!!!  
> prince lotor sama: I HEARD THAT!!!!!  
> space-kun: i can say whatever i want, you're dead!!!!! =3=  
> prince lotor-sama: *laughs evilly* maybe for now...................  
> space-kun: what are you talking about??????????  
> prince lotor-sama: mwahahahaha!!!! Too late, the chapter's starting now!~

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Shiro screamed and pounded on Sendak’s back. His fists didn't even bother Sendak h was so tough and strang. Shiro could feel his really strong and ripped muscles. Even through his lettersman jacket, THATS HOW BIG HIS MUSCLES WERE!

Sendak-Senpai laphed as Shiro's punches were powerless to stop him. Shiro was all his and all his stupid dumb dork friends were too stupid to notice him taking his prize away to his… Secret lair. It was super secret, no stupid dork dweebs knew about it. Well, maybe except one, but that was whatever.

“W-what are you going to do to me” Shiro whimpered, tears starting to build up in the corners of his big beautiful gray orbs. He sniffled, he didn't want to cry infront of his hot buff Senpai, but he was just so scared!!!

“Please d-don't h-hurt me!”

“Quiet!” Sendak growled. He didn't like dealing with dumb womanly emotions. Men weren't supposed to deal with that, why would guys have to deal with emotions. Only woman had to deal with shit like that.

Shiro yelped and looked really sad, Sendak was being such a meanie.

Like 45 minutes later Sendak walked into the auditieim, it was empty. And his big spiky boots made loud THUD THUS THUD noises like someone pounding on a locked door if the door was made of floor tiles and they were pounding on it with big boots. The THUDS echoed across the big emoty toom. It really emphasized the emptiness of the room and how Shiros heart felt at being snatched away from his true lives (NO THAT IS NOT A TYP- oh wait it is, shit). But that was also kind of hot because Sendak was so possessive uwu. ‘It must mean he really loves me’ thought Shiro.

Sendak took him to that part of the room that’s always in auditoriums, that back room where like people change and shit. And where comvineitly drilled holes were to peep on the cute girls. Yeah that room. That's also were they stored the pianos and other props from the plays like back drops and scenery made of plywood.

Sendak uncerimonously dropped Shiro on the grand piano.

PLOP!

Shiro landed on the piano. Shiro looked around at the the room that surrounded him and felt as if his own heart was being treated like the broken and forgotten props and setpeices, being broken and forgetten. But perhaps being tossed on the only thign of value, theGramd piano, meant that Sendak really did care about him. ((An: this is like really poetic and deep so I don't ecspect all of you guys to understand it uwu)).

Sendak crawls over the pisano top, edging closer towards Shiro until sendaks shimmering golden orbs met Shiros cold steely orbs. “Now that we're alone…………”

Shiro blushed as red as an over cooked lobester and looked away, “yamate…” (An: that means stop it in Japanese!) but he said it softly because even though he did want him to stop he kinda didn't want him to stop because pushy guys are his type. 

Just then somebody shouted "SENDAK-KUN HOW COULD U"

shiro gasped and looked up!!! it was……….. it was………………! (dun dun dunnnn!!!)

SCENECHANGESCENECHSNGESCENECHANGE

Allura-hime was walking thru the school to her next class when suddenly,,, she bumped into someone in the hallway! she didnt' fall over tho because she's a princess and super graceful and also super strong… but the person she bumped into didd!

"oh my gosh are u ok" said Allura-hime worriedly.

"I'm ok" said the girl softly. allura gasped bc… she was super kawaii, it was like she was sparkling she was so pretty. ((A/N: kawaii girls are her type, after all! x3))

"What's your name?" Allura-hime asked a little nervousely as she helped hte girl up. She had shimmering rainbow hair with blue streaks in it and sparkly purple eyes and she was blushing purple, and she was wearing a super frilly kawaii pastel lolita uniform that had lots of flowers especially roses on it.

"M-my name is Pankeiki-chan," blushed the girl nervously too. "I'm sorry i bumped into you Miss Allura-hime-sama~"

"Just call me allura-senpai," Allura-hime said, gazing into Pankeiki-chan's beautiful eyes that were changing color in the light. She was blushing so hard the pink stripes on her face were glowing like neon signs, the girl was so kawaii.

"O-okay, Allura-s-senpai," whispered Pankeiki-chan, blinking with her long pretty eyelashes. She was so nervous! She was new at this school but she knew Allura-hime-sama was basically a princess, loved by all good people and feared by all evil.

"Y-you should join the cheerleading squad!!!" Allura-hime shouted suddenly, and then she looked super embarassed. "I mean um I bet you would be super good at it! I'd love you- I'd love to have you on the team!!!!" Oh no she was just saying ridiculous stuff she was so embarassed!!!

Pankeiki-chan gasped. "Do you really think so?" She was so worried about not being able to make friends at this school because she'd been so bullied and nobody liked her at her last school, even though she was beautiful and kind and special. But now Allura-hime- 'Allura-senpai!!!' she told herself- was inviting her to join the cheerleading squad! she would make so many friends!

"I-I know so!" Allura-hime said all determined. "You're super pretty and graceful and kawaii!!!"

"Ok, i'll join!" pankeiki chan was about to say, but then suddenly, from behind her-!!!!

"YOU" shouted a voice!

"GASP!!!!" Pankeiki gasped. she turned around and it was……. Stuednt Council President Prince Lotor-sama's friends!!!!!!!!

"Oh no! shouted pankeiki-chan. "It's student council rpesitnd prince Lotor-sama's friends!" she hid behind Allura-hime. "Allura-senpai help!"

"What seems to be the matter??" Allura-hime said threateningly. "What do you want????"

"She killed our friend Lotor-sama!!!!" shouted one of them angryly. "We're here for revenge!!!!!!!" it was Aksha!! she had dark blue hair in an undercut and was wearing a cool leather jacket over her uniform and she looked super badass and also she had a katana and she was pointing it at Pankeiki-chan!!!!!!

"No i didnt!!!" shouted Pankeiki-chan sadly.

"then who did!!!!!!" roared zethrid fuirously.

but pankeiki-chan couldnt tell them because she was sworn to secrecy!!! it was a terrible secreeeeeet!!!!

"I didnt," she sobbed to allura-hime."

"I believe you, kouhai," Allura-hime said with her eyes burning like flames. I'll protect you."

THen she started glowing and transformed into her magical girl form, Pretty Sailor Lioness Altea!!!!!!

\------------------  
(ugn so before *sombeodi interupted! bacjk to beusiness)

“Sendak what are you doig!” 

Shiro bolted upright, almost smacking his was into Sendak-senpai’s! Sendak turned around real fast to see who interrupted his private time with shiro.

Shiro tried to see who was at the door byt Sendak was blocking his cision with his big buff scary muscles. He stretched up as high as he could without tearing his uniform, he had to pull down his skirt afraid whoever walked in was a hentai pervert. He didn't want anyone to see his up his skirt. But maybe it was Ulaz-senapi! Maybe he came to rescue him, oh that would be hot, Shiro thought.

Before he could think about it much someone was suddenly pushing sendak off of him and the pianoa. Shiro wa about to sigh with reliveving but then he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled off to. He squekd, those big hands with sharp nails were coming awfully close to his bara tiddies. He landed on Sendak who was on the floor rubbing his head (no noy that one you gutter heads!). Shiro quickly fixed his skirt as he looked up at…

“Haxus-San!?” Sendak said from under shiro. Oh, that meant he was his Senpai too, Shiro looked at the- Whoa. Shiro thought. So he was a Galra student too, but… He was such a- he felt a dorky aura fill the room, and he was the only new one in the rokm. It had to be jim. Bit. But this new Senpai. 

Shiro looked him all over, he wasn't super tall like Sendak-senpai or ulaz-senpai, his face was super pointy, pointy like a knife. Shiro was sure he'd cut his hand on his cheekbones, they were edgy. But not like, the weird edgy like Axca, he had waaay better sense of style than to wear a dumb leather jacket inside.

He looked angry, but Shiro couldn't tell if that was jut his face.

“What were you doing!?? You scratched up my piano!” His eyebrows wriggled like thin worms over his eyes, they never were straight, Shiro noticed. He wondered if this Haxus-Senpai plucked his eyebrows to be on fleek. Because damn those eyebrows were hella on fleek.

Sendak got up super fwickly (that's fast and quickly together!) Shiro almost fell face down skirt up but Sendak grabbed him by the ruffles of his skirt. Shiro blushed bright red light a stop light! He was glowing red and not in the good kawaii way! He was sure anybody could walk by and see up his skirt, and he bet that nasty hentai Sendak would look too if he didn't lok like he was starijg down this bizzarely attractive fit looking guy.

“Why do you ruin everything nice we- I have!?”

“And how the hell did you ever beicme an Elton John??”

Haxus-Senpai got an angrierier look on his face, “shows how much you pay attention you animal!” he evjen sounded angreir. He turned around all dramatically, the flaps of his uniform whipping around super cooly. Maybe he was angry, shrimp thought. Only dramatics animes did that when characters were annoyed.

Shiro tried to look up at this coversatoon, were they fighting? They weren't fighting over him, that was weird, was Haxus immune to his good looks? This wasn't one of those sexy fights. They were arguing like how his patentes did when they thought he was azlep and wouldn't hear their noises.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pakeiki-chan was huddled up alone, crying. She hurt so much!!! Her illness was protressing and no one was there to help her overcome it. She needed a cure to the curse, but she didn’t know how to solve the profesy and the time was coming soon. What would she doo? Shiro-kun could help. But she wasn’t sure how yet. She looked down at her hand, clasping it closed again.

What could she do? She looked back down at the blood that fell from her hand (ti was purple) and it started writing down the profesy again. It was hard and confusing. She thought it had something to do with the math team, but shiro was a cheerleader and not on the math team (though Shiro was probablyt really tood at madth).

She should not have lost control with the studaent cunsle price lotor. Things were somehow worse with him dead (even though he was mean and no one liked him). P I D G E O T T O G U N D E R S O N revealed himself and now the fate of the universe was also in the balance.

She stood up suddenly remembering the answer to the profesy and left. She needed to find shirot. She needed help. There was no other option. Her dark secrets must be revealed to the world to save her or she whoudp probaly die. And she was important because she was also a princess. She couldn’nt die. It wouldn’t be good.

\------

Now things had escalated fwuickly. Shiro-chan cowered as he watched Sendak-senpai and Haxus-san fighting!!! But they weren’t dighting in a col sexy way like when Sendak-senapi and Ulax-senpai did it. No, they were dighting like soeme old married couple...except the couple was about to get a divorce and couldn’t agree on the terms!!!! It was awkward to shiro who had nothijgn to so with the situation

“you come into my theater and lie doen on my piank and leave scratches all over ir?!” haxus shreked like an old classy rich woman “u’ve alwqys been like that sendak-teme, even when we were together!! Always destroyung my ship!” haxus wanred to say ‘shit’ but he was too classy for that

Shiro gasped!!!! Did he here coerect? Sendqk-senpai and Haxus-san used to beq couple?!?!?

“ShUT UP" SENDAK yelled “that’s anxkent history. And u destroyed way mkre of my shit then i did"

Haxus smirked “ya i kno. I destroyed your heart when u cousknt even touch mine"

Wowza!!!!! Things werre getting juciy. ‘i better tell this to matt later, who is also the editor in chief of the schol paper. If this is sendak-senpai’s daej secret, we can make him stop being a hentai towards me’ Shito thought, smoothibg his skkrt doon. Didnt matter tho bc sendsk and haxus only had eyes for each otber in thay moment. Angery eyss

Sendka had rhis teeth bared like a wild dog ans geowling lie one roo “fuck u" he snared at haxus, who just yawned in retuen, uninterested.

Haxus looked at shiro, like he only noticef him now “who u" he askef, raising one of his on fleek eyebrows at him

“m-m-my name is shiro shirogane kun" shiro shirogane kun swueaked. He felt like he was talking to his one rich scary aunt who only ever visited in the off season and made him clear out his room and sleep on the couch so she could sleep in his room. She was soooo scary and so was haxus.

“ok” haxus remwrkef “i’ll tell u now, don’t date this dumb birch” haxus wanted to say ‘bitch’ bur he was too classy for that “he’s not who u think he is"

“haxus!!!!” sendak SCREM “stop meddling in my lfie!”

“u meddled in mine the moment u brought him into my tehaeter!” haxus shot back “the drama club will not twke kindly to this mistakes, sendak u dumb jock"

Sendak gasped!!!!! dumb jock?!!? What a low blow!!!!

“now GET OUT!!!!” haxus screeched like a banshee or a pterodactyl. Sjiro was scared and ran out od the room and so did sendak, who ran after him

‘oh no!!!!’ shiro thought as sendak semapi was gaining on him. He aas running as fast as he could but his bara tiddies were heavy, it was hard on his spine

Sudfenly someone dropped foen from the ceilinf in between them, arms and legs spread lije a starfish, looking at senfak eith an anfry stare. But whatwas mosy shocking is…

“another shrio?!” sendkan gasped

Shiro also gapsed! Yes, this man oooked just like him but ith longer hair and didnt have enoufh barra tiddies so he coudk fit in the boys uniform, which only came in seme or uke seizes. This fuy was probably a seme size. Shiro’s heart went doki doki. Semes were his type, after all. Even if they had his face.

“my name is not shiro" said the guy with a strong swedish accent. Shiro almost fainted!!! He soundef so secy like pewdiepie “and u will leave shiro shirogsne-kun alone u villain!”

Shiro gasped! The guy knew him!!

“lol whachu gonna do abt it" sendaj taunts “and who even tf r u? Never seen u round theze parts”

The shiro looking guy smirjer “i will fight u" he said with his fists up “and u havent heard? I’m sven’ the new exchange student”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leap-chan: ugh space chan don'y you know jojokaes are everywhere? Notjing is oeignal u kno!! and what tje heck everbodi interupting my scnes, therre was supposed to be a afunny joke and now incant use it! Gawsh, no ones thingks about stepping on other stoes >_>  
> Anyway, liyal fans, tune in next time for the next chapter wjeere Sven vs Sendak!!!!


	5. An Epic Battle of Wills Between Exchange Student Sven and Sendak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axolotl-chan: owo konnichiwa minna-san!!!! axolotl-chan desu!! >u< it's been so hisashiburi desu ne?? on beehalf of all of us, id like to say a great big "GOMEN NASAI" for making minna-san wait so long!!! >n< we've been soooooooo busy with life. anyway, i'id like you all to meet our new co-author!!! his name is Nobu-kun and hes such an amazing writer!!! Tell us a little about yourself, Nobu-kun ^w^
> 
> Nobu: Felicitations, fellow malefactors! Or, Hello my dear partners-in-crime! I'm Nobu, applely named after Nobunaga, and as much as Axolotl's introduction causes me to wretch, I've come along on this fanatic's fiction to shed light upon your mortel coils.
> 
> axolotl-chan: o.o O.o o.O okay, Nobu-kun.. xD anyway, nobu-kun doesn't have an ao3 account so we can't add him as a co-author. but credit where credit is due, as they say!!! so even if his name doesn't appear in the author's line, make sure to remember he's part of this too!! >w< well anywya, onto the fic!!!! but first.......
> 
> school council president prince lotor: *clears thraot* voltron does not belong to any of these idiots.
> 
> Nobu: *chuckles*
> 
> axolotl-chan: !!! TToTT are you calling us idiots, prince lotor-sama?!!
> 
> Nobu: Clearly, he means only you, Axolotl.
> 
> axolotl-chan: meanie!!!! >.< hph....onto the fic now i guess!!! TT.TT

\---------------- Ch. 5!

 

Welcome bacl! To another exciting episode of Shiro's schoolhouse schoolgirl drama!

 

A/N: _Italics indicate Stand dialogue_

 

Shiro could almost feel the sparks fly between his not-twin and Sendak. He felt like a winter rabbit caught in the crossfire between the invading forces of Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union during Operation Barbarossa. The two hunkadoodle-doos sized each other up, adjusting their footing and giving their limbs a slight stretch, like a coil tightening up to be released. Their eyes never broke contact.

 

“Sven?” Sendak smirked. “Sven…Sven Sven Sven Sven Sven SvenSvenSvenSvenSvenSven…?” He started pacing around. “I don’t recall ever hearing your name, Sven.”

 

The swede circled him as well. “Did you hear me? I’m the new exchange student.” His collected expression slowly grew sharper. “Sven.” Shiro could almost feel the manga sound effects radiating off of him, and had the wise decision of scooting off the stage and back five rows of seats. He didn’t want nothing to do with this despite his capability of combat (which may be explored in a later chapter.)

 

Sven relaxed his posture a bit, and that’s when Sendak took the opportunity to close the distance between them and lead with a strong straight punch that almost connected with Sven’s rosy cheeks had he not dodged by stepping sideways into a gut punch that went through his blindspot. Sven skidded back a metre from the force, his swedish abs absorbing most of the impact (but hot damn did it still hurt like a m***erfucker).

 

“Heh. Lucky shot.” he smiled through the pain. Before he could recover, Sendak had already closed  the distance between the two of them and nearly swept Sven off his feet with a low kick. The swede’s instincts tingled and he blocked the second incoming mid-kick from the other side. It seems that Sendak tends to alternate to keep his balance; Who wouldn’t with his chest-head ratio. Sven grabbed on to the Galrian’s calf and dropped to the floor with him. To his surprise, Sendak wasn’t in pain nor showed signs of shock from the impromptu split. He managed to follow Sven down into a perfect split by letting his right leg slide backwards.

 

For all his shit talking and forwardness, Sendak was really flexible.

 

“Give up?” Sendak bared his fangs sensually like Jacob in Twilight. He brought in the leg Sven was holding, and by transitive property Sven, and kneed him in the face with his other leg. He could almost feel the pretty boy’s cheek against his knee.

 

So why couldn’t he?

 

Sven “fighting-instincts-like-a-wet-mongoose” Svensson let go of the leg and stood up to dust himself off. “Oh boy, that was almost really dangerous.” He lifted up his shirt, revealing his well-defined yet bruised abs, and poked it. “ _Helvete…_ This is going to hurt in the morning.” Sendak was frozen still, for lack of a better term, mid-knee. He tried breaking free of whatever was holding but it only gripped him tighter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the flicker of green figures in armor holding him still.

 

 

_Ha! Den idiot kan inte se oss!!_

_Ha! Bastu promo!_

_Ha!_

 

He heard voices but couldn’t place them. He threw his gaze at Sven, who was still smiling at him. Sendak could feel his gaze keeping him still and it made him furious. First his bitch was taken away from him three times, and now this seme swede who he was owning suddenly gains anime powers.

 

It was as if something inside awoke.

 

The shades of green sharpened in his eyes and one, two, three, ten Viking warriors were appearing out of thin air!

 

_Åh Hej!_

_Jävla...Han ken se oss!!_

_Vad spelar det för roll? Han kan inte skada oss!_

_Ha!_

_Haha!_

_Inga renar tillåtna! Ha!_

 

“N-NANI??” Sendak screamed. These weren’t ordinary Vikings. They had the armor and beards, sure, but parts of their bodies were made of cybernetics of a future long forgotten. Oh, and they looked like the Dead Men of Dunharrow from Lord of the Rings.

 

“Oh, and these are my ancestors.” Sven waved a hand at the ten Vikings around him and Sendak. “It’d take a while to introduce you to all of them so collectively, you can call them my [Friends in Holy Spaces].”  

 

Sven clenched his fists and adopted a true fighting stance. His Viking ancestry let Sendak go and let him catch his breath. Sven exhaled slowly, a blue and yellow aura radiating off of him.

 

Sendak adopted his newfound fighting stance and smirjed. “I’m going to have so much fun with your pretty little ass.”

 

“ _Kom, bastad._ I must warn you though. I’m the new exchange student, Sven. _”_

**_TYR!_ **

 

**MEANWHILe**

 

**_((A/N: Hey all, Nobu here because I had finished Dark Souls 3 and I am so pumped right now. I went for the Lord of Hollows ending because I believe that the dark holds no monsters, that the monsters that you see only have come into existence from the shining of burning and consuming First Flame that has persisted since the Age of Gwyn, the First Lord. Oh, let me introduce myself, I’m Nobu, a pure hobbyist writer that sucks at posting things online. I’m mainly a Graphic Design and Illustration person but I’ve been told by 3 people that my writing’s good so here we are. :D And now, the continuation of School Girl Shiro! ))_ **

 

Shiro had hid in a classroom, covering his ears from the numerous onomatopoeias being thrown around the theatre faster than he could hear them. He locked the door to the classroom (which was dumb because there was another door) and backed towards the teacher’s desk. Smoothing out his skirt, he sat cross-legged on it and wondered how he ended up in the awkward placement of life that he currently was in. He sighed to himself. There wasn’t much to say about his 19 years.  
  
He felt the cold steel of his arm. “No.” he said to himself. “Not now.”

 

A crash of boards and concrete knocked him backwards as one of the many [Friends in Holy Spaces] burst through the wall. It dusted its mechanical chronistic arm and ventured forth into the battle that was raging not just in the physical world, but in the wills of the two combatants. It strode to join Sven in his duel against Sendak. The warriors locked fists and grapples to gain the upper hand of each other. Sven wore the arms of his forebearers, given to him by his [Friends] while Sendak decided to carving out his own destiny through Sven’s bloodied corpse. Sven kept Sendak at a distance with his blade and blocked punches and kicks that would instantly crush him with his shield. Sendak’s mastery of multiple close-quarters combat styles had bestowed upon him a tactical advantage while they were in the theatre, but now that the seats that would have seated people now lay in rubble, Sven was gaining the highground as more and more of his [Friends] began surrounding Sendak, slashing and stabbing at his blindspots. Several lacerated into him, many more missed their mark. Sendak noticed something...Sven was on the defensive despite a 15ft distance between them. Something was up.

 

“What’s the matter _bozu?_ ” he panted. “Have you not read the Art of War? When you have the numbers advantage you’re,” he grabbed a [Friend] by its arm, “supposed,” he grabbed another, “to capitalize on them!” he threw both at Sven who raised his shield to block but couldn’t muster the strength in him to vanguard against it. Sven had to let go of his [Friends] and slumped to his knees. Panting real hard.

 

Sendak grinned evilly. Now he understood. “Hah! I see, you can’t maintain your Viking State for long, can you?” He caught the oncoming war hammer of one of Sven’s [Friends].

 

Sven gasped as he saw this. “Impossible!!!” he shrieked. “But they’re spirirts!! You shouldnt have been able to catch those fists!!!”

 

“Fufufufu….” sendak chuckled evilly as he took the hammer for his own. A burst of light erupted from it as it transferred from the spirit realm to the physical realm. It also changed color from blue and yellow (the ccolors of sven’s beloved country sweden) to purple and black, the color of evil people like sendak.

 

“I guess…” sendak started as he twirled the hammer using its strap, like Thor’s special move with mjolnier to make him fly (a/n: chris hemsworth is so hawt!!!!! *drool*) but instead of flying, he just turned in place using centripetal force like a merry-go-round and used the momentum to hit everyone in his radius. They all poofed into dust!!! Sven couldn’t believe his eyes!!!

 

“I gueess” sendak continued, turning to sven with an evilsmirk on his lips. Around him were the dusty remenants of sven’s ancestors. “My willpower was so storng. It allowed me to accesss the spirit world.” his grip on the war hammer tightened “and now I have this! I guss i must thank you, exchange student sven. What a wonderful weapon…….TO CRUSH YOU WITH!!!! He yelled as he charged forward, the hammer raised above his head.

 

Sven had enough reaction time to raise his shield to block the blow that could have bashed his head in. but sendak was relentless. Since he didn’t have another hamer, he just used his fist to alternate punching and hammering. He was relentless

 

“Give up, exchange studnet!!!” sendak yelled “your stmina is gonna run out any second now!!!! But i’m a jock, you see! I play football, the greatest sport ever known to man!!! I have great cardio1 i have great stamina! My body can take a bbeating! I am unstoppable! You made a mistake challenging an ATHLETE like me!!!! GIVE UP!”

 

“NOT…..YET…….!” SVEN ROARED BACK, PUTTING ALL HIS STRENGHT INTO PUSHIGN SENDAK OFF. HE CAUSE DHIM TO FLY ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE THEATER TO THE BACK WALL WITH A LOUD “THUD”

 

“I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!!!” sven yelled with determination. His stamina was really running low. He probably only had enough juice left for one more special attack and then he was done for. But as a kakkoii shounen hero, he couldn’t let evildoiers like sendak scare him. He was a warrior, dammit! People needed him to protect them! He thought about people like shiro shirogane-kun...how frightful the school would be if villains like sendak were allowed to roam free! He thought about his favorite anime Boku no Hero Academia, or My Hero Academia in English. It’s about a boy named Midoriya Izuku who wanted to become a hero like his idol and #1 Hero All Might. But he couldn’t because he was born without a Quirk, which was what superpwers were called in that universe since everyone had one so it wsn’t really that “super” i guess. But then he meets All Might and then [BLEEEEEP] (a/n: i don’t want to spoil!!!!) anyway, Deku (the nickname of Midoriya Izuku that was given by his childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki (A/N: *SQUEEEEE* I LOVE BAKUGO1!!!)) goes to UA, which is like the top school for students who want to become heroes. So basically it’s lke Sky High but set in Japan. Sven liked the anime because he could really emphasize with Deku. He also wantd to be a cool hero so he didreally intense training in the icebergs of Sweden to achieve his Viking State. He did all this so he could become a hero and protect people from villains. Villains like SENDAK! So he couldnt give up….not now…..not like this….

 

‘ANCESTORS….’ he called upon his ancestors mentally. ‘HEED MY CALL….I AM SVEN….I FACE A GREAT EVIL….I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT HIM ON MY OWN. HE BESTED US 5 MINUTES AGO…BECAUSE MY RESOLVE WAS WEAK. BUT IF IT’S A BATTLE OF WILLS, I NOW SEE THAT I CANNOT GIVE UP. I MUST NOT LOSE. SO PLEASE….LEND ME YOUR POWER ONCE AGAIN….”

 

Slowly but surely, sven felt himself getting stronger. His stamina was going up. And up. And up. His body started to be encased in bright light as the faces of his viking ancestors showed up all aroud him again. Voices started to be heard:

 

**_sven i sverige hör vi ditt samtal. du är den utvalda. det valda av vårt folk._ **

 

Suddenly, a bright light shone. And when it died down, it revealed a shiny new weapon, floating in front of sven’s field of vision. It was a battle axe. It was very shiny and carved out of the finest gold and silver. It shined with ethereal light that was cast all over the theater.

 

**_ta detta och uppfylla ditt öde. du är redo._ **

 

Wwith sweaty hands, sven took the the battle axe, and he was immediately filled with its power. It was warm, like the feelings of all the people of his beloved country sweden were flooding through it. All their hearts were beating as one. All the alive people, and all the dead people as well. Their hearts were beating with sven’s!

 

He raised the battle axe above his head and bellowed, **“MED DENNA AX SKYDER JAG!”** which meant “with this axe, I will vanquish evil!” From the heavens shot down a lightning bolt that hit behind him and illuminated the whole theater.

 

Sendak stared at the awesome display of sheer power. But as a villain, he could not be deterred. He had his reasons for doing the things he did. He had….a dark secret!

 

Even if his heart clenched under the weight of his restless feelings and desolate emotions, He raised the war hammer and pointed it at Sven. “You think a fancy light show is goinna scare me?? Clearly you’ve never played a sport in your life, bitch”

 

Sven could see past the facade. He could see the soul that was hurting inside. That was part of a hero’s job, after all. To save everyone he could. “We don’t need to do this, Sendak” he said. “Drop your weapon and we can forget that this all ever happened.”

 

Sendak scoffed. “As if I’d ever do that!”

 

“They say the eyes are the windows to one’s soul,” Sven continued. “And in yor eyes, I can see the soul of a tortured young man.. Please, sendak. Drop your wepaon. Let me help you.”

 

“I DON’T NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!1” sendak screamed as he rushed forward, branddishing the hammer

 

Sven sighed sadly. ‘Im sorry for this, sendak…’ he thought as he took the stance with his battle axe. With his willpower, he called upon the soul power of the strongest swedish person he knew: pewdiepie, who had so many followers on youtube. By using pewdiepie as a proxy, he drew upon the soul power of the 61 million followers he had. There was a rush of power as the combined strenght of all of pewdiepie’s followers and all the people of sweden and sven’s ancestors flooded sven’s body. It was like Deku’s Quirk One For All and also like the Avatar State (a/n: atla and legen dof korra are so cool!!!!) .  his body glowed blue and yellow, as well as the battle axe, as he called out his attack name:

 

**“VIKING…………….SMAAAAAASH!!!!!!”**

 

He brought down his battle axe and all the power he had accummuleated immediately rushed out. The force was so powerful that it destroyed all the remaining seats in the theater. It also blew out the giant doors. It also disintegrated the entire wall behidn sendak and burned the carpet clean off the floor. The heat of sven’s sheer determination set the curtains of the stage on fire and caused the entire stage to collapse. And in the middle of it all, sendak took the brunt of the attack.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” he screamed in pain and shock as the staggering amount of soul power hit him. It burned, so much. His clothes burned off right away and even his furs here and there were removed. The war hammer turned into dust in his hands. And when all was said and done, he fell to his knees in the middle of the now destroyed theater.

 

Sven looked on in guilt. “Im sorry, sendak” he whispered to the empty air.

 

Sendak looked up at him. “You….bitch….this isn’t….over yet….” he said before collapsing into a heap on the floor, unconscious.

 

Maybe 50 feet away to the side stood shiro shirogane, who had taken shelter in a neighboring classroom that was now destroyed. He looked on in shock and horror. He had seen everything. His not-twin sven had just totally creamed sendak! He couldn’t believe his eyes! He stood there in shock, not beliving what just happened. And even though he was tahknkful, this guy was just too powerful!

 

“Who are you?!” he shouted past the rubble

 

Sven looked at him, still holding his shining battle axe. It thrummed with golden light. “I’m sven” he answered “ the new exchange studnet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEDISH-ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS:  
> Ha! Den idiot kan inte se oss!! = Ha! That idiot can't see us!
> 
> Jävla...Han ken se oss!! = Damn...he can see us!
> 
> Vad spelar det för roll? Han kan inte skada oss! = What does it matter? He cannot hurt us!
> 
> sven i sverige hör vi ditt samtal. du är den utvalda. det valda av vårt folk. = Sven of Sweden, we hear your call. You are the chosen one, the chosen one of our people.
> 
> ta detta och uppfylla ditt öde. du är redo. = Take this and fulfill your destiny. You are ready.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> axolotl-chan: wowie that was so intense!!!! like BWAHH!! my heart is going doki-doki >w< that was the first time i ever wrote action scenes!!!
> 
> Nobu: You completely butchered the second half of the fight scene! Their motivations were supposed to escalate and reach an epic climax together!! The school would have shook by the aura coming off of them, urgh, nevermind, I'll amend it later.
> 
> axolotl-chan: ;A; nobu-kun is soooooo mean!!!!! you've made axolotl-chan so sad....... TT_TT only likes and reviews will heal my broken heart now....! so please, everyone, leave likes and reviews and tell all your friends about this fic!!!!! and noooo flames onegai!! >_< ^_^ ja, mata ne!!!


End file.
